


In Love and War

by Chara (chrk)



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrk/pseuds/Chara
Summary: L’espressione sul viso di Goushi si addolcisce e si perde in un universo in cui a nessun altro è permesso entrare – dal quale anche lui stesso, a volte, viene chiuso fuori. In quei momenti, Kento si muove per il salone a piedi nudi.
Relationships: Aizome Kento/Kaneshiro Goushi





	In Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> La storia è stata scritta durante un Drabble Event dell'anno scorso sul gruppo [We Are Out For Prompt](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/), con il prompt _"Kento ~~taglia e~~ acconcia i capelli a Goushi"_ di [zenzeromante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenzeromante/).

È un tacito accordo, il loro.

Quando la luce ambrata del tramonto filtra dalle vetrate del loro appartamento, il silenzio dato da una delle rare assenze di Yuuta si fa sentire, ammassandosi negli angoli come polvere. L’espressione sul viso di Goushi si addolcisce e si perde in un universo in cui a nessun altro è permesso entrare – dal quale anche lui stesso, a volte, viene chiuso fuori.

In quei momenti Kento si muove per il salone a piedi nudi, quasi trattenendo il respiro, come per paura di spezzare quell’illusione che li vede tornare a casa prima che sia notte solo per immergersi nell’equilibrio precario di un armistizio che non sanno come gestire – loro, in guerra perenne senza un motivo razionale, eppure così a proprio agio nello scontro da sentirsi nudi senza di esso.

Sono passati anni da quando è iniziato tutto, e le volte in cui è accaduto si possono contare a malapena sulle dita delle mani, con ancora qualche spazio libero. E chissà cosa faranno, si domanda Kento, quando arriveranno a dieci; se inizieranno a contare da capo, o se per _un altro_ tacito accordo, dal retrogusto amaro del compromesso, fingeranno che non sia mai successo niente.

Goushi serra le dita di scatto attorno al libro che tiene in grembo, mentre forza un sospiro frustrato dalle narici. La pace precaria si incrina, e Kento affonda i denti nel labbro inferiore per sopprimere un sorriso – davvero, si dice, verrà il giorno in cui Goushi sarà in grado di sputare fuoco. È quello il segnale, riflette, mentre inverte la direzione del suo vagare; Goushi lo sta chiamando, se consapevolmente o meno non gli è dato saperlo.

Man mano che si avvicina, Kento socchiude gli occhi, la luce del tramonto sempre più forte e spietata – come gli occhi di Goushi, riflette, forti e spietati e rossi, che gli riservano appena uno sguardo, prima di tornare a osservare distrattamente il traffico che scorre, lento, diversi metri sotto di loro.

Kento solleva un braccio e fa scorrere le dita tra i capelli neri di Goushi, piano, senza andare oltre la prima falange. È difficile, scopre, non affondare completamente fino allo scalpo, non immergersi fino ad affondare i polpastrelli nella pelle sensibile della nuca; ma è necessario, è come mantenere una distanza di sicurezza, in caso sia ancora troppo presto – in caso questa volta non sia il benvenuto.

La mascella serrata di Goushi però si rilassa, e la presa sul libro si allenta. Kento si concede un sospiro lieve, liberando quell’aria che non sapeva di avere in ostaggio nei polmoni, e appoggia un fianco alla poltrona.

“Kento,” sospira Goushi, ma l’avvertimento è chiaro nella sua voce roca e distante.

Kento osserva le sue mani – modellate da anni per fondersi con una chitarra, al contrario delle sue, artificiosamente adattate per intrecciarsi a quelle di ragazze senza volto – e i suoi polsi ossuti, liberi da bracciali e anelli, e sorride; non risponde, però, sa che non è compito suo spezzare ulteriormente quel silenzio. Goushi sembra approvare e un angolo della sua bocca si ammorbidisce, guizzando verso l’alto così in fretta che Kento si domanda se non lo abbia solo immaginato. Decide che non è importante, e continua ad accarezzare, pettinare, strofinare tra pollice e indice un ciuffo particolarmente ostinato, modellandolo a suo piacimento e dedicandogli abbastanza tempo da portare Goushi a inclinare il capo verso la sua mano.

L’indice di Goushi scivola tra le pagine del libro con un movimento fluido, come se sapesse esattamente dove si trova quello che sta cercando. Estrae un foglietto con un lato strappato, su cui sono abbozzate delle parole in modo caotico, con frasi cancellate con una riga leggera e altre pasticciate con rabbia. Kento si domanda d’istinto come si possa scrivere una canzone con tutto quel caos, e poi si obbliga a voltare lo sguardo altrove – anche se è terribilmente faticoso farlo, perché le palpebre di Goushi sono pesanti e le sue labbra sono dischiuse, e la sua vulnerabilità è magnetica; ma fa parte del loro accordo, e non sarà di certo Kento a spezzarlo.

Le labbra di Goushi fremono e si muovono, danno forma a parole impalpabili e Kento affonda di nuovo le dita nella sua nuca, per poi scivolare fin sulle punte e incurvarle, prima di ripetere da capo. Goushi si morde il labbro prima di lasciar cadere il capo in avanti e scarabocchiare qualche parola.

Kento deglutisce la sensazione di vuoto che gli arriva dalle dita come un’ondata fredda, e mentre Goushi riporta le spalle e il capo all’indietro Kento gli va incontro, intrecciandosi coi suoi capelli a metà strada. Stringe i denti per ricordarsi che non può parlare, ma prima di poterselo impedire strattona appena una ciocca di capelli vicino all’orecchio di Goushi, per vendicarsi di quell’assenza improvvisa – di quell’assaggio di solitudine immeritata.

Non c’è più avvertimento nella voce di Goushi, mentre la sua gola si lascia sfuggire un suono sconnesso; sembra divertito, ma da cosa Kento non sa dirlo. Così ritorna al suo ritmo lento e costante, lasciando cadere qualche sguardo sul viso di Goushi che dall’alto sembra così diverso, sulle sue palpebre socchiuse e le ciglia così nere e la pelle scaldata dai raggi rossi del tramonto.

Kento mantiene la promessa di non allungare gli occhi sul foglio, e Goushi lo sa – per questo continua a scrivere, poi cancella e riscrive tutto quasi uguale appena più sotto. Sospira ancora, ma è meno frustrato, più soddisfatto mentre aggiunge qualche altra parola.

Kento adesso guarda, guarda ma non mette a fuoco, così distratto da ciò che sentono le sue mani da sussultare quando Goushi si lascia cadere ancora più indietro, contro il suo ventre. Kento perde il controllo e le dita gli scivolano lungo la linea tagliente della sua mascella, fin sulla pelle calda della gola. Sente pulsare il suo battito e si sofferma solo un attimo, prima di ritirarsi nel territorio che gli è concesso esplorare, timoroso che gli venga tolto anche quello; si morde la lingua per imporsi di non strattonarlo un’altra volta, e poi scivola sulla fronte, scostando qualche ciuffo dagli occhi di Goushi che, però, rimangono chiusi.

È adesso che Goushi rompe il silenzio, canticchiando un motivo che Kento riconosce come quello che, camuffato dalla porta chiusa, Goushi ha suonato il giorno prima fino a notte fonda. Forse sta provando le parole, si dice Kento, e poi si blocca, di nuovo insicuro su quale sia il suo posto, di quanto profondamente possa respirare. Eppure stavolta è Goushi a rompere l’equilibrio, aprendo gli occhi e incrociando il suo sguardo – non l’aveva mai fatto prima, e Kento si domanda se, per caso, questo significhi che non ci sarà una prossima volta. Così dischiude le labbra e fa per dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, nonostante sappia che l’armistizio si regge sul silenzio, che la loro guerra è fatta proprio di parole.

Il suono acuto dell’ascensore, però, spezza la tensione, saettando nella stanza e dissipando quella tensione accumulata negli angoli come polvere. E un attimo dopo, il tintinnio delle chiavi nella serratura manda tutto in frantumi. Kento sente scivolare via lo sguardo perforante di Goushi e i suoi capelli morbidi; lo vede muoversi rapidamente, ma senza panico, per aggiungere ancora qualche altra parola, che poi cerchia e inserisce con una freccia tra due righe già scritte.

Ma le mani di Kento sono paralizzate, incapaci di reagire, e l’armistizio è finito con la stessa brutalità con cui finiscono tutte le tregue fragili.

“Ed ecco fatto, _Gouchin_ ,” cantilena quindi a un soffio di distanza dall’orecchio di Goushi, rubando per un momento il soprannome preferito di Yuuta. “Ti ho acconciato i capelli come i miei... non sentirti troppo affascinante, mi raccomando.”

Goushi fa scivolare il foglietto nel libro di poesie e lo chiude di scatto, e in controluce Kento distingue qualche carattere sulla copertina morbida del libro, inciso dalla rabbia di una matita troppo affilata, di una canzone che non vuole nascere. E poi salta in piedi, come se il sussurro di Kento l’avesse scottato – come se non fosse il suo sguardo a bruciare più dei raggi caldi che attraversano le vetrate.

“Vattene al diavolo, Aizome!” sbotta ad alta voce, proprio mentre Yuuta fa il suo ingresso nel soggiorno. “Stavo cercando di scrivere una canzone!”

Kento ridacchia e si passa una mano tra i capelli, lasciati da soli troppo tempo. Sente l’adrenalina riempirgli la pelle e sopprime appena un brivido violento di eccitazione. Lancia uno sguardo obliquo a Goushi, cogliendolo mentre segue il movimento delle sue dita con un’espressione quasi malinconica, per niente adatta al tono brusco che ha appena usato.

“Con quell’espressione sofferente?” gli domanda allora, scuotendo il capo mentre inizia a muovere un passo all’indietro, per assicurarsi la distanza necessaria. “Non vorrà cantarla nessuno... e ti saranno venute le rughe per niente!”

La risata di Yuuta riempie il salone, allegra e colorata. Con uno slancio li abbraccia entrambi, riavvicinandoli e ridendo ancora più forte quando iniziano a divincolarsi – come se respirare la stessa aria fosse doloroso.

“Non posso proprio lasciarvi da soli un attimo, accidenti!”


End file.
